chocolate alice
by death angel alice
Summary: what happens if aikawa chocola and cacao got in the world of gakuen alice? with betrayals and change..(aikawa chocola and cacao are actually in chocolate magic, but its ok if you dont know them... contains many OCs and some OOCness
1. a new presence

_**stranger's POV**_

"hey chocola"

"hmm?"

"who is that guy in front of the shop?"

"i don't know, shall we meet him?cacao?"

"sure, anything to do from this boredom "

"okay then..."

_**narumi's POV**_

"whooa! this place is huge!"i exclaimed

"who are you? why have you come to this place?" a melodic ice asked

"me? i am narumi L. anjou, teacher of gakuen alice, and i have came here to fnd you guys and bring you to gakuen alice" i said

"...sure!"a husky and deep voice answered

"cacao! i told you not to go out!"the beautiful girl with a melodic voice said

"aww, why not chocola?" the husky voice, or was his name cacao? said

"alright then, wait for me..."chocola said before she disappeared

_**two hours later...**_

cacao and chocola looked really cute...

"narumi ! can i not speak in frontof the students? cacao will surely get mad..."chocola asked

"sure! sure!"i answered in my _extremely hyper-voice_

now that i looked at her, she seemed quite cu-

"hey chocola, are we there yet?" cacao purred

"not yet cacao, not yet..."

"zzzzzz"

"may i ask miss chocola, what is your relation ship with mr cacao?"

"we're fiances "

"ohhhh, i see... we have reached gakuen alice pleace be careful "

"also, please make my room and cacao's room connected"

"ehh?! why"

"cause i feel unsafe if cacao is not with me..


	2. intro and new students

first of all, im sorry for the late introduction, but i will give them:

name: chocola aikawa

age: 16

alice: producing anything from thin air

relatives: haru, natsu, aki ,fuyu ( quadruplets )

description:face:my picture her father and mother are deceased, and her brothers are in gakuen alice, but only cacao knows that.

name: cacao ?

age: unknown

alice: demonic powers

description: his hair is white, his eyes are like a cat, and amber-coloured(do you want to know why he's age is unknown?pm me or review to this story)

name: aki aikawa, haru aikawa , natsu aikawa , fuyu aikawa

age:17

alices: controlling anything, even seasons and weathers

description: their face is the same but their eyes and hair is different , like the colours of the season; aki is autm(fall);haru is spring;natsu is summer ; and fuyu is winter

**_starting story_**

**_timeskip_**

as chocola and cacao went into the academy, they were amazed by the hugeness of the is leading them to their they reached the dorm,they were seen by natsue...

"natsume what are you doing here?" narumi asked

"hn"

"you know that you are supposed to be in class right?"narumi asked _again_**(a/n: when narumi went to chocola's house it is midnight)**

chocola could feel the stares she got from natsume..

'oh yeah, i forgot that today is sunday..."narumi thought

"class, today we have two new students, please treatly them _kindly_, okay?"narumi said

"sure..."

"can you two come in now?"

" hey cacao, is he gay " chocola whispered, only to be asnwered by" i dunno, ask him"

**_chocola's POV_**

as i walked in gracefully, i saw many boys oooh-ing and aaah-ing over me

"class, now is question time, ask her anything you want, and by the way, she is engaged to him"narumi said, while pointing to cacao, tsk, how i wonder why he don't understand that i don't like to be called cacao's fiance...

"yo, my name is cacao and 'ere is aikawa chocola" i heard cacao said ,before some guys started shouting my name..

"choco!?/chocola…/choco…la?"when they said my name, I turned to see them and what I saw was not other than….no, I must be dreaming, they went to hokkaido, not here, but, it is definitely their voice, no doubt of it….

extra!

natsume:hey, alice why are we not yet included?

mikan: natsume! don't be mean! she doesn't get reviews but she's kind enough to write us!...

me: tsk, what noisy brats…. how I hate to write you guys to do this… but I guess its worth my time..

others:wow, its alice's cool and spicy mode!

hottaru:….here, alice, a photo of ruka while sleeping…

me: thanks hotaru! heres 10,000 rabbits! you just made my day!

hotaru: ….you just made mine too…

me:hey hotaru, lets blackmail ruka…

hotaru: sure

me and hotaru: ruukaa….

ruka:eh? nani?

photo clicks

well then,time for games!

nonoko:death angel alice

anna: do not

nonoko: own…

sumire:oh mai gawd, alice , you are so cute!come , let me dress you up!

me: sure sumi chan!

nonoko/anna:shut up! we are trying to to the disclaimer!

me/sumire: eek!

nonoko:anna:gakuen alice


End file.
